Hall of Mirrors
by Maura Maud Jadeit
Summary: Hotch has noticed that Reid has been acting extremely strange for the last year or so but has been reluctant to interfere. However, when Reid's personality seems to completely disappear - being replaced only by monotone facts - he delves deeper...
1. Chapter 1: Shadow of a Doubt

**Title: **Hall of Mirrors

**Warnings: **For the whole story slash, profanity, psychological and physical torture, character death.

**Pairings: **Hotch/Reid

**Summary:** Hotch has noticed that Reid has been acting extremely strange for the last year or so but has been reluctant to interfere. However, when Reid's personality seems to completely disappear - being replaced only by monotone facts - he delves deeper and discovers that the man he's believed to be a teammate is actually an imposter. Where is the real Reid? And who would go to so much trouble to take him? Written for hotchxreid promptmeme and amy494walker.

**Word count**: ~... Long, I hazard a guess that it will be over 10 000 words long.

**DISCLAIMER**: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done.

_Written for and dedicated to amy494walker._

_Feedback is welcomed with open arms. Enjoy._

* * *

_If something's not right, it's not right. You've got to trust your instincts. _

_~Rachel Stevens _

**Hall of Mirrors**

Aaron wasn't sure when that thought passed through his mind for the first time he was only sure of that this insistent thought did pass through his mind and that it had been passing through his mind with intensified frequency.

Most probably the first time that thought passed through his mind was back when they were down in California's Angels National Forrest pursuing Chase Whitaker who had been drowning his victims.

At the time Aaron concentrated on solving the case and not at something that part of him had found odd later on. Reid spoke of Tobias Hankel and Reid never spoke of Tobias Hankel before, that didn't mean that he didn't spoke about everything that happened to him during his capture at all but when he did talk about what happened he always used certain key words.

For an instance he never spoke about Tobias Hankel as one person, he always spoke about each of Hankel's personality as if he was talking about three different people. Charles Hankel was Charles Hankel, Raphael was Raphael and Tobias Hankel was simply Tobias, always spoken softer than any other part of the sentence in which he brought up the name.

And once it happened for the first time soon Aaron had found other nuances that started bothering him when it came to Reid. His comment about the statistics regarding widowed men and stating that Aaron was refuting the data made Aaron wish that he could whack Reid across the head with the file he was holding. It was cold, detached, as if Reid wasn't working with them when Foyet lured Haley back into their old home, as if what happened hadn't affected him at all even though Aaron knew better and Aaron did know better.

Something was wrong, very wrong Aaron just didn't know what.

For a moment he thought that he had found the answer shortly after Emily told them that they forgot about Reid's birthday, privately she admitted to Aaron that it seemed to her that Reid was questioning working in BAU. They both agreed that perhaps it was a small crisis and that showing Reid more appreciation for his work would made him feel more confident about staying with them. It seemed to work, for a while.

Aaron didn't miss how for a moment after Emily made her jabbing comment how pissed Reid was about being interrupted and how he barely managed to swallow around his anger. He didn't miss either how Reid stiffened when Aaron gently knocked his arm on the flight back to DC.

Aaron and the rest of the team knew about Reid's aversion to being touched, at one point they speculated that it was one of Reid's autistic quirks until one time Reid practically chewed off Morgan, Whitaker and Klein in rapid succession before he admitted to Aaron, still hissing and spitting like a very pissed off cat, that what they wrote off as an autistic quirk was in fact peculiar case of mild germophobia which connected with Reid's observation skills nine times out of ten made him avoid physical contact with strangers because he simply could tell where their hands had been shortly before they were extended and to provide an example of that Reid informed Aaron of that time when Aaron shook a hand with a local sheriff who just moments before their arrival was jacking off in the bathroom and didn't wash his hands.

Reid germophobia however didn't extend on his teammates, not only because he knew where their hands had been but because they made managed to make avoidance of physical contact practically impossible to him and he simply had gotten used to being touched by them unexpectedly. Between Aaron, JJ, Morgan and later on Garcia Reid stood no chance against a squeezes on his shoulder, hands on his arm, pats on his back, ruffling his hair and one armed hugs. With time he even allowed himself to return them and Aaron could safely say that Reid was the only person who could place a hand on his arm and get away with it.

Reid never flinched from Aaron's touch before but then again aside of shaking his hand at his impromptu and very belated birthday party in January Aaron realized that he hadn't touched Reid for a longer while without giving any warning that he was going to do it. Back in January Reid had a little, but still enough, time to mentally prepare himself that he was going to be touched by the other members of the team.

Aaron's touch was unexpected and it wasn't welcomed.

Reid was always intensely private person, to certain extent he was a borderline paranoid personality, he guarded his privacy and for a longer while avoided discussing his issues in public but if the circumstances required of him to share something very personal with the other people he gave up his privacy without as much as a blink.

But in a span of last few months the one thing Reid was very good at sharing was his anger and his discomfort, with an occasional trifle detail here and there which at least one person on the team already knew about.

Even Reid's anger was alarming to certain extent. Aaron remembered that when Reid flew off the handle he did flee of the handle, spectacularly on that and come hell or high water he did not avoid a confrontation, he initiated it and held his ground until someone managed to redirect his anger elsewhere, usually it was Aaron and when Reid knew or happened to be convinced that he was right he had no problems with butting heads with Aaron.

Back in Durant Reid had no problems with taking out his anger over the deception on JJ and to a lesser extent Emily but he avoided confrontation with Aaron at all cost, he couldn't even bring himself to really look into Aaron's eyes and to a certain extent in passing months avoided making eye-contact with Aaron until it wasn't absolutely necessary.

But back in Durant and in few following weeks Reid acted as if he had a personality, slightly dimmed but still a personality of his own. Now the only thing that was really personal was Reid's anger when it surfaced and practically since middle January Reid withdrew himself so far that the only things he ended sharing with the rest of the team were facts and statistics.

There was only one, simple and brutal conclusion to Aaron's observation, Reid was no longer Reid Aaron knew and happened to care for and once Aaron realized that he found himself drowned under questions he had no answers for.

Did Reid happen to suffer from a preexisting medical condition that lead to personality change? Last year he seemed to be suffering from intense migraines. What was their origin? When they stopped? Why they stopped? Have they stopped at all or did Reid simply had gotten better with hiding them? Was Reid suffering from a brain tumor? Did he had a head injury which wasn't reported anywhere in his medical files? Had his greatest fear became true and he suffered from a schizophrenic break he had hidden really well by keeping himself medicated... That couldn't be it, Aaron would have noticed something relatively early if it happened. But migraines also happened to be symptoms of dissociative identity disorder and that was another of Reid's greatest fears since he was captured by Tobias Hankel...

The longer Aaron thought about it the more he realized that medical issues didn't add up to form a full picture.

There was another explanation but it was even more whacked off that the idea that Reid would be able to hide schizophrenic break or dissociative identity disorder from the team: Spencer Reid simply wasn't Spencer Reid, not anymore.

That was the thought that followed him all the way to Las Vegas for his expert witness testimony. He managed to suppress it long enough to give his testimony and prepare himself for heading back to DC when a thought had struck him.

He was in Vegas, he was in Reid's hometown and he knew where to find Reid's parents. He didn't expect to get the full picture but at this point any clue or lack of thereof would be more than he had now.

He had no problems with locating William Reid and under the pretense of wanting to finally meet the father of his youngest and brightest agents he convinced William Reid to share lunch-break with Aaron in his office.

"Spencer is most certainly one of a kind," Aaron said finally after buttering William Reid up to get him into sharing mood. "My direct supervisor sometimes regrets that he doesn't have any siblings..."

"So FBI could stake a claim on them too," William grimaced. "Technically Spencer does have siblings. Last year in March my second wife Kelly gave birth to our daughter Emily and in a matter of four to six weeks we are expecting the arrival of our son but I most certainly doubt that they would end growing into geniuses."

"You don't want them to?" Aaron asked innocently.

"It's not that Mr Hotchner," William shook his head. "I never deluded myself that Spencer's brilliancy came from my side of the family. Certain aspects of his appearance, yes. Hair color, eye color, body built and height, thought Spencer shares his height not with me but with my brothers and my father. However when it comes to his intellect Spencer never took after the Reids but after the Rosedale-Rozanovs, they might not have been geniuses themselves but amongst those I happened to meet I never found one with common interests and very common knowledge."

"That's interesting," Aaron said. "Rosedale-Rozanov? Not Rosdale and Rozanov?"

"Diana's father was Rosedale-Rozanov, whole family was back to either very early nineteenth century or late eighteenth century. I think that her mother was Ruzeckova my surname but I won't be putting any body parts on the line that I'm accurate because I never met her, I'd met the step-mother, Rodin by maiden name."

"Sounds like extended family," Aaron nodded. "Very big and close?"

"Close but not overly big despite the first glance" William shook his head. "Aaron, because that was Diana's father's name didn't have luck with male heirs at all. Diana had six younger brothers and she outlived all of them, the youngest died when Spencer was about five, he was also the last one and none of the older had lived long enough to marry and have children of their own."

"That's sad," Aaron admitted.

"It is," William agreed. "When I was younger and Diana's illness didn't hit with full force," he shook his head, "I had hopes but hoping for something doesn't mean that you are going to get it."

"I don't understand," Aaron frowned.

"One of the family traits running in Rosedale-Rozanov family aside from intellectual brilliancy was genetic predisposition to multi-births," William clarified. "Aaron himself had a twin brother and four other brothers, another set of twin brothers amongst them. Four of his six sons were twins too and I suspect, though I'm not completely sure that Diana might have a twin-sister that didn't survive birth."

"You were hoping for twins," Aaron nodded finally understanding what William was hoping for.

"I wasn't just hoping, Mr Hotchner," William grimaced. "Diana rationa... compartmentalized it in her own way and we both agreed to never bring the issue up with Spencer... It wouldn't change a thing and it would only hurt him more... Spencer wasn't our only child, he wasn't our first child either, what is most probably worse he wasn't our first child that we named Spencer. Four years before we had him when we were both in England Diana gave birth to our daughter, she was a stillborn, her grave is still in Oxford I think even though I hadn't visited her grave since we left England. The name is the same, Spencer Reid and later when she was pregnant with Spencer Diana didn't want to hear about any other name, it was supposed to be Spencer, end of story and don't you dare to argue with me or I will scratch your eyes out."

Aaron frowned.

"The longer I think about it the more I think that Diana somehow rationalized the choice as a lucky charm of some sort, a blessing, some sort of protection because Spencer lived, he survived birth, infancy, childhood and made it fully into adulthood. Sherlock wasn't that lucky."

"Sherlock?" Aaron asked softly.

"Diana," William clarified. "I didn't argue because I liked it too and even if I didn't like it it wouldn't matter because one of the things we agreed on when we were getting married was that Diana would monopolize naming our children."

"And Sherlock was Spencer's twin brother," Aaron finished.

"Spencer was born first, he was very weak and the doctors were worried that he won't make it, they were also afraid that Sherlock wouldn't make it either," William sighed. "He didn't, they had taken him to neonatal surgery to fix his heart-defect, they tried... He died on the table, Spencer lived against all odds."

"Is this why you resented him?" Aaron couldn't help but find himself thinking that thought.

"After Spencer and Sherlock Diana didn't want to have any more children but after some persuasion she agreed to try one last time and never again," William admitted. "Stella was a stillborn like Spencer, our first daughter. It was hard but finally I accepted that perhaps that was the way things were supposed to be. Spencer was three at the time, he had so much energy, curiosity and brilliancy to spare four children. Did you know that last year he had gotten a PhD in Psychology? Mathematics, Mechanical Engineering, Chemistry and Psychology. Four lifetimes, four children."

"He also has BA in Sociology and Philosophy," Aaron supplied. "Actually he is at the moment working on getting PhD in Sociology and I saw him staring longingly at anthropology curriculum, several times on that."

"You resent me," William said suddenly. "I can feel it."

"I don't resent you, Mr Reid," Aaron said sourly as he stood up and continued, "I only think that you are a coward who made sure that his only living child was as psychologically screwed up as he always happened to be brilliant. Reid pursues his education not only because he is curious and he wants to learn new things. He pursues his education not for you to be proud of him for each of his doctorates, each of his Master and Bachelor degrees he ever received but to show you that he didn't become who he is because of you but in spite of you," he added swiftly. "Like you said, four children, four teenage rebellions and four lifetimes of holding a grudge against a father who was never there. I will let myself out, you don't have to walk with me."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Title: **Hall of Mirrors

**Warnings: **For the whole story slash, profanity, psychological and physical torture, character death.

**Pairings: **Hotch/Reid

**Summary:** Hotch has noticed that Reid has been acting extremely strange for the last year or so but has been reluctant to interfere. However, when Reid's personality seems to completely disappear - being replaced only by monotone facts - he delves deeper and discovers that the man he's believed to be a teammate is actually an imposter. Where is the real Reid? And who would go to so much trouble to take him? Written for hotchxreid promptmeme and amy494walker.

**Word count**: ~... Long, I hazard a guess that it will be over 10 000 words long.

**DISCLAIMER**: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done.

_Written for and dedicated to amy494walker._

_Feedback is welcomed with open arms. Enjoy._

* * *

_Millions saw the apple fall, but Newton asked why. _

_~Bernard Baruch_

**Hall of Mirrors**

After he left William Reid's office Aaron spent some time driving aimlessly around the town in the SUV he picked from the field office when he arrived to Vegas. It took him a while to understand why he was doing it.

Reid never really got along well with Klein and Whitaker. He tried but Klein and Whitaker never failed to remind him that they not only outranked him but had years of experience over him. As Reid's probationary agent Aaron found himself constantly stepping in between Reid and either one or both older agents in order to defuse the situation. At some point it got so bad that one day when Reid, paler than the immaculately white shirt he was wearing, entered Aaron's office, closed the door, sat down and said as calmly as he could that he felt deep, unyielding desire to kill Klein and Whitaker in their beds by strangling them with their own ties and that if Aaron wanted to avoid manslaughter Aaron should arrest him right here and right now.

Getting out of Reid what they tried to do to him this time was impossibly hard because right after his initial statement Reid fell silent and hadn't spoke a word for over an hour and even when he started talking he was only answering yes or no questions. Finally he seemed to snap out just enough to ask Aaron if he had time to take a road trip.

Reid drove and as he drove he talked about what happened. That conversation and the declaration which started it in the first place was going to forever remain between Aaron and Reid, Morgan and Gideon were never supposed to learn what happened or why within a week Klein and Whitaker were reassigned to CIA and deployed to '_an old college friend only knows were and don't worry Aaron they are both breathing, merely cursing their own existence and their egos_'. Only years later Aaron learned that his old college friend made sure that _Very_ Special Agents Klein and Whitaker were assigned to lead an investigation in Mongolia that lead them to a town called Olgii where they were killed by a psychotic runaway teenage girl they took for a prostitute and forcibly tried to persuade her into serving them.

Aaron only shook his head upon hearing that and Reid only asked what would happen with the girl considering that she had killed two American citizens, the answer was that in that regard nothing will happen because Klein and Whitaker had Kazakhstan's passports and that the girl will be tried like any other murderer unless Aaron and Reid really insisted which they most certainly did not.

"Serves them damn right," Reid said when he and Aaron were leaving the cafe when they were meeting Aaron's friend. "Can I drive back to Quantico?" he asked tersely.

The set of Reid's lips after that statement told Aaron how much Reid didn't want to talk about what happened few years earlier, one conversation was enough. So Aaron said nothing when Reid drove past the lane that would lead them to Quantico, nor when Reid crossed the state lines between Virginia and North Carolina, nor later when he spotted _Welcome to South Carolina _sign and neither he had said a word when Reid drove Aaron's SUV past _Welcome. We're glad Georgia's on your mind._ Because whatever was on Reid's mind that night Georgia wasn't one of those things as Aaron was about to learn.

It became painfully clear what was on Reid's mind when Reid got off from I-85 by Braselton and turned the SUV down road that would lead them south. Long before they passed through sleeping Monroe Aaron knew where Reid was taking them.

He parked the Tahoe by the entrance before he got out of the car and after turning over his Glock to Aaron he entered the grounds. Aaron followed him, neither too close or too far but just within Reid's reach which turned out to be a good thing because if Aaron didn't catch him in the last moment when he tripped Reid would have collapsed into a shallow grave. Aaron tried to keep him upright but it seemed that right in the moment he registered in which grave he was standing Reid's knees gave up and he sat down where he stood, on the edge of the grave with his knees down and arms wrapped protectively around his middle so rather than trying to drag him out of the grave Aaron sat down next to him and wrapped his right arm around Reid's shoulders to keep him grounded in the reality because that nightmare was over and the other nightmare that came long before Georgia was over too.

They sat like that on the edge of the grave all night long without sharing a single word, Reid didn't want to talk and Aaron wasn't going to push him into talking because he knew that sometimes just being there was enough.

The first word which Reid had said after leaving the cafe and asking Aaron if he could drive was when the sun rose above Marshall Parish chasing away the shadows of last night and bringing in the illusion of warmth into their chilled bones and even then it was a simple, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Aaron answered back then because what else he was supposed to say.

"I saw a motel when we were passing Monroe, what you would say to a kettle of coffee and a plateful of pancakes with peaches?" Reid asked.

"Bring them on," Aaron said.

After breakfast rather than driving right back to DC Aaron persuaded Reid that taking a nap at the motel would be better than having one in the car, a suggestion to which Reid heartily agreed because he was yawning through the whole breakfast. When they finally started driving north instead of driving for over ten hours straight Aaron drew the way out for the rest of the afternoon and the following morning.

Come Monday Reid was seemingly back to his charming self at the least enough to not make the rest of the team think that there was something wrong with him in the first place. Aaron knew better, that's why he brought Reid with himself to Roanoke under the excuse that Reid needed more time in courthouse at perfecting his skills as expert witness.

If the situation required Reid could be an aggressive driver but more often than not he left aggressive driving to others because driving was one of the few activities that could completely calm him down. Driving required out of Reid complete focus on the road and keeping his hands on the steering-wheel and was one of the few activities that allowed Reid to lower his mental shields and to talk about things that bothered him immensely without becoming instantly defensive and completely withdrawn.

That road-trip to Georgia was on Aaron's mind as he was driving around Vegas pretending that what he just learned didn't bother him.

So Reid had a twin brother, more precisely a dead twin brother that didn't survive birth like any other of his siblings, a dead twin brother he hadn't know about...

Naturally Sherlock Reid could be really dead, Aaron hadn't exclude that possibility but what bothered Aaron at the moment was that Sherlock Reid had existed at all. Seemingly he lived for no longer than few minutes, maybe few hours but he did exist and his name, nor the names of any of Reid's siblings hadn't spring up during a background check before Reid was hired.

Why? Had William Reid made sure that his only surviving son would never learn that he wasn't his parents' only child? Or if not William Reid then maybe someone else made sure that all records of Sherlock's, Spencer's and Stella's existence were seemingly destroyed.

Why would anyone do that?

He was dialing Garcia's number before he even realized what he was doing.

"Bossman, what you need?" Garcia asked warmly.

"Garcia I need you to do something for me," Aaron said. "It will remain between you and me and under no circumstances you would repeat what we talked about to anyone, especially the person that happens to be related to that man. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir," Garcia said quickly. "Why the secrets?"

"I'm following a hunch," Aaron admitted. "Maybe I'm just wasting yours and mine time, maybe I'm not but until I won't get to the bottom of it no one, absolutely no one, especially the most interested party is supposed to know what I'm doing."

"Okay," Garcia said quickly. "So what you need Stormy Petrel?"

"Remember how three years ago we were investigating Reid's father in connection to Riley Jenkins murder?" Aaron asked.

"How could I forget it," Garcia said simply. "Did something happen?"

"Not yet," Aaron said grimly. "Remember that you promised that until I will get to the bottom of it you won't tell anyone about this conversation? Especially Reid."

"Yes," Garcia answered. "So?"

"The only thing we had done back then was hacking into his computers and checking all of his records that we had found regarding his life in Nevada," Aaron said.

"We had gotten pretty deep," Garcia said.

"Not deep enough," Aaron said grimly. "I talked with him today and he told me something that had never came up in our background check, neither in one we ran on Reid nor later when we were investigating William himself."

"We only concentrated on the years following 1991," Garcia confirmed. "What you need?"

"Everything you can get me on William Reid prior to Reid's birth, both national and international records. Concentrate on his stay in Oxford, if you have to ran facial recognition in every database you can think of."

"William Reid had never been to Oxford," Garcia declared.

"He said that he was, about five to four years before Reid was born," Aaron said.

"Then for sure he hadn't been William Reid at the time nor any other variation of such," Garcia denied. "He was born in Vegas in 1951, 18th March according to official records, studied law in Georgetown, married Diana Rosedale-Rozanov in Vegas back in 1973, they lived in DC for a longer while before they came back to Vegas and following Boo's birth they had never left Vegas other than to travel every year for a two weeks long vacation every July to Sarasota and Reno every December. Pretty boring life."

"He confessed to being in Oxford," Aaron muttered. "And staying there long enough to bury Spencer Reid."

"Boy Wonder is still in the bullpen and he is very much alive," Garcia quipped. "If you want me to I can go over there and pinch him."

"Better not," Aaron said quickly. "And by Spencer Reid I don't mean our resident genius," he added. "I mean a female infant born either in 1976 or 1977, she would have been a stillborn or hadn't survived birth, couldn't have lived for longer than a day."

"If you are so strongly convinced..." Garcia sighed and she waited for a longer moment. "Zilch Bossman."

"They had to stay in England for a longer while," Aaron said grimly.

"As far as paper-trail is concerned William and Diana Reid had never left United States," Garcia said. "They hadn't even stepped a foot into Canada or Mexico either."

"Why would he feel the need to lie to me," Aaron muttered, more to himself than to Garcia.

"Oh," Garcia gulped. "Technically sir, he didn't lie to you about being in England," she added. "He lied about the name. William and Diana Reid had never left the country but a man named Liam Reed prior to 1981 traveled abroad regularly and in 1976-77 had been living in Oxford. Let's see your driver's license Monsieur Reed... same face, different names, dates, married to Cynthia Reed, father of oh... Spencer Anne Reed, DOB/DOD 20th January 1977, born and buried in Oxford; Spencer Aaron Reed, born 04:04 AM 9th October 1981 in Las Vegas, Nevada, his birth was followed by birth of his twin brother, Sherlock Adam Reed thirty minutes later, he was born with unspecified heart-defect and died at 06:06 AM; there is also Stella Alice Reed, DOB/DOD 14th February 1984 in Las Vegas. Oh..."

"Names match," Aaron said. "What last oh was supposed to mean?"

"I followed Spencer Reed," Garcia confessed. "Two weeks following his birth and his twin's death Liam and Cynthia Reed had moved from Las Vegas to greater DC area, specifically McLean, Virginia and on Halloween of 1981 they flew from Dulles to Oxford and Spencer Reed hadn't left English soil until he was over eighteen years old, since then he traveled multiple times to France, Italy, Portugal, Spain... name every European country he had been there, then there is Russia, Mongolia, China, Japan, Argentina, Brazil, Chile, Ecuador, Bolivia, Mexico, Pakistan, Israel... had been in and out of United States many times... Holly... oh no, no, no, no."

"Garcia!" Aaron snapped.

"Someone hacked into my system and completely turned it off.." Garcia growled.

In the background Garcia's cell-phone started ringing.

"What was..." she huffed. "Private number, I will give you private number... Penelope Garcia, FBI, BAU whoever you are you are going to be FUBAR once I'm done with you."

Aaron cleared his throat but other than that he hadn't done anything aside of making a mental note to never upset Garcia that much.

"Special Agent Nate Henderson," Garcia said.

Aaron frowned, why Nate was calling Garcia?

"Yes, that was me," Garcia confirmed. "Of course I received an order... from my SSAIC Aaron Hotchner..." she paused. "Agent Henderson wishes to see us ASAP at his house."

"Tell him that his as soon as possible is going to take me a longer while," Aaron said sourly. "I'm heading towards the airport and I will try to catch first plane to DC."

Garcia repeated what he said into her cell-phone.

"Bossman, can I ask which agency I'm going to hack into to have their system reduced to FUBAR?" Garcia asked angrily.

"Central Intelligence Agency, ill-advised plan," Aaron replied grimly. "It's not that I don't trust your abilities because I do but if you had done that without specified clearance their system wouldn't be the only thing reduced to FUBAR, our lives would be too."

"Who had given CIA any rights to crash my system?" Garcia huffed.

"Apparently Spencer Reed did," Aaron snorted. "Garcia?" he sighed.

"Yes, Bossman?" Garcia asked.

"No matter what do not leave your office until I will come to Quantico to collect you, do not talk to anyone about what you learned, anyone. Until I say so this stays between us," Aaron said stiffly.

"But..." Garcia started. "How bad it really is?" she asked timidly.

"Considering that CIA is somehow involved?" Aaron sighed. "TARFU and that's why it has to stay between us."

"TARFU?" Garcia whispered.

"TARFU," Aaron confirmed.

**TBC**


End file.
